


My Psychos and I

by FictionalFiction



Category: Gotham(TV)
Genre: Bruce is a grade A psychiatrist, F/M, Four crazies in one house, Jim is tired, Jim loves his villains, Love is a big crazy circle, M/M, accidental relationships, does not follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim said he would lead project cloudover, he didn't think it would be his obsessive ex, a man that probably has DID and a problem with riddles, an awkward penguin with problems, a guy with a truck load of mommy issues and a mini billionaire that he would get saddled with.</p><p>But here they are, four psychos, one incredibly wise kid, a snarky butler and of course him the frustrated cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Psychos and I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing the general way some chracters (Bruce) are portrayed because i want them to fill the parts i have set out for them.

James Gordon had been through a lot of particurlarly irritating situations in his life but none compared to the scene he had woken up to in the Gordon-Kean-Wayne-Nygma-Valeska-Cobblepot household. 

Barbara and Jerome were having a good 'ol knife fight, Ed was tapping the Penguin who was giving the plate of toast an _extremely_ bad look, Bruce and Alfred were having an argument complete with flying arms and pointed fingers.

In order words, Chaos. In his kitchen. He raised his gun and shot at the ceiling, the sound made all of them pause and at least they had the courtesy to look abashed.

"Are you all OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" . No answer. "LOOK AT THIS KITCHEN! I WAS GONE FOR TEN MINUTES! HOW DID ALL THIS HAPPEN IN TEN MINUTES?!"

There was an awkward silence as Jim slid to the floor, cradling his head. Not too long there were feather light touches, coos and slight tugging at his pants. There were sorries and soon there was the sound of broken dishes being packed up, knives being kept in drawers and soon the sound of idle chatter filled his ears. This was the third time in two weeks he walked into a no-holds barred fight between his "housemates". If he had known this was what they meant by 'rehabilating some dangers to gotham city' he would run for the hill.

But how does a guy like him get stuck with people like them?

Well lets rewind two weeks back.

When commissioner Loeb had come to the station and he saw the commander there, he should have suspected something was fishy the moment he walked in.

"Detective Gordon. I have a special assignment for you."

"What?". He wouldn't lie he was curious on what he wanted him to do. "Hope its not Arkham again"

"No. We need your help in rehabilating some people."

He had a big case and they bothered him for this. He took the file and practically ran out of the office not waiting for them to speak.

Two days later he and six people moved to some house where they were supposed to live and become better people.

Yeah right. Worlds worst punishment; You in a house with people  who aren't quite right up there and some business with you.

James Gordon had really outdone himself this time hadn't he?

* * *

 

* * *

 


End file.
